Vacuum cleaners for the home and commercial use are a well known commodity and are available in a variety of structures, sizes and shapes including canisters, uprights, etc. In addition, for several years, hot water extraction vacuum units have also been available to provide wet cleaning systems. However, the aforesaid different types of units have been used as simultaneously mutually exclusive cleaners and while many proposals have been made to combine the units, such proposals have not been successful on any commercial scale. In connection with such combination units, difficulties have been encountered involving expense as well as operating difficulties caused by the fact that dust and debris from dry cleaning and the water from the water extraction cleaning caused damage to the vacuum motor and the blower mechanism involved when the units were combined. Furthermore, the proposed solution to the problem involved an independent supply of water to be carried in a separate container which at all times was maintained in proximity to the vacuum tank and in which the chemical solvents required for the water extraction cleaning operation were also carried. Such attempts to combine the features of both the dry and wet cleaning units provided cumbersome and expensive machinery or equipment which was quite difficult to operate and maintain.